“mHealth” is a technology area that broadly encompasses use of mobile telecommunication and multimedia technologies in health care delivery. mHealth has emerged as a sub-segment of eHealth, with use of information and communication technology (ICT), such as computers, mobile phones, communications satellites, patient monitors, etc., for health services and information. mHealth applications typically include use of mobile devices in collecting community and clinical health data, delivery of healthcare information to practitioners, researchers, and patients, real-time monitoring of patient vital signs, and direct provision of care (via mobile telemedicine). mHealth operates on the premise that technology integration within the health sector has great potential to promote better health communication to achieve healthy lifestyles, improve decision-making by health professionals and patients, and enhance healthcare quality (e.g., by improving access to medical and health information and facilitating instantaneous communication through mobile technology). Moreover, increased use of mobile technology can reduce health care costs (e.g., by improving efficiencies in the health care system and promoting prevention through behavior change communication), and advance clinical care and public health services through better communication.